


Nasty Hands

by surskitty



Series: Step Aside and See the World [6]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Exhibitionism, I apologise for the title; I couldn't resist, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Telepathic Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:25:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Joshua knows everything that happens in his district, he shouldn't be surprised when Neku takes advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasty Hands

Neku really shouldn’t do this, not without asking first, but the idea of transgression lends most of the appeal and it’s Joshua’s own fault if he peeks and doesn’t like what he sees. He’s not doing anything that needs to involve anybody else, and he locks his door and sets his phone to silent so he won’t get any interruptions. That the guy he’s going to mess with can ignore all that’s part of the appeal, he thinks, and he takes a moment to admire himself as he strips down to boxers and lotions up his hands. 

“Josh, if you’re listening right now, you can look but you can’t touch,” he says under his breath, and part of him wonders if he even gets real privacy in his own room. Probably not, he suspects, but so long as Joshua leaves him alone when he’s not wanted, that’s what matters, isn’t it? And if Josh gets mad about him pulling this, it’s his own fault for looking, he figures, even if sometimes he wants him to. He might be the composer and his friend, but Neku’s never going to be completely okay with the mind-reading.

Even if he does take advantage. 

He slips his cock out of his boxers and wonders how he should do this, whether he even actually has an audience or if he’s as alone as he feels like. Well, if he doesn’t have Josh’s attention, then there’s nobody he’s going to look silly in front of, so it’s fine. Just in case, though, he decides against checking the internet for ‘inspiration’: the last thing he needs is for the composer to know about his porn preferences. (Josh might already know, but augh, he needs to scrub that thought out of his brain. Some things ought to be private, no matter how much Josh knows about everyone else.)

“I’ve been thinking about you,” he says, voice low, and he thumbs over the head of his cock as he takes himself in hand, grip loose enough he’s barely touching. A little like how Joshua feels all the time, he thinks, ghostly and barely there even as his presence adds this sense of **reality** that’s missing the rest of the time, of nothing ever mattering more than the composer’s regard. It’s a UG thing, he thinks, and he wonders if his other friends ever notice it. 

Joshua probably did, back before he became who he is now, and he tries picturing him watching, his light stance as he’d lean against the wall with his eyes half-lidded, goading him to get a move on already. Is he going to give him a show or not, he’d say, and Neku’d –

Neku would smirk back, that’s what he’d do, and slow down just to spite him. He’d take his time working himself hard, just like he is now, and he fancies Joshua’d give in and ask to go down on him again, but no, he’s got more patience than that. Not _much_ more, and if Neku stopped, he could win this (Joshua **hates** leaving Neku unsatisfied, and his face heats as he remembers some of the times the guy’s snuck into his room as he slept –) but it’s not about winning, is it.

It’s about the fight, and Neku hears his phone vibrate. It’s probably Joshua, but he doesn’t check just in case, instead cupping his ballsack to feel them gently and imagine Joshua on his knees. The guy _loves_ going down on him, and Neku doesn’t get it, will always prefer the smack of flesh against flesh of a proper ass fuck, but he won’t complain, either. There’s nothing like having Joshua’s lips on his cock, the vibrations of his unbreathing hum as he’s given a job he can do and he can do well. He always seems so in control then, like not even getting face fucked can make him any less the ruler of them all, and Neku’s been tempted more than once to slip out and splatter on his face to see if his dignity outlasts his disgust with bodily fluids. … Probably.

His phone buzzes again. He flips it off.

The guy looks so perfect all the time, and it’s honestly kind of unsettling, not a single blemish on his skin that Neku can find, and he’s checked, you know. Just smooth clean skin, without a speck of dirt or even a normal tan line, and how the guy’s a bit darker than Neku when he never goes outside’s a fucking mystery, it really is. Perfect, and Neku wants to claw at him and see if he bleeds.

Another buzz. “Josh, you know I’m not gonna check these until I’m done, right?” Buzz. “Shush; I’ll talk to you afterward.” Silence, but he has the distinct impression the guy’s pouting. Whiner.

There’s nothing he’d get from listening to what he has to say, though, and he grips himself more firmly as he pictures Joshua’s frustration at being unable to ruin the moment. He’s got to want to – Neku’s never known him to deal well with leaving him in control for long – but he’ll lose this little game if he does anything for Neku to have to hear him. Maybe he ought to – he reaches over and snags his phone, hitting the cancel button a few times to dismiss his unread texts, and he’s a bit surprised he’s even able to do that with Joshua’s cheating. Turn the camera on, aaaand – there, completely decent selfie of his head and torso, only slightly flushed from what he was doing.

He sends it without a message and double checks that the phone’s set to silent as he sticks it back where it was, and it buzzes again anyway, Joshua unwilling to be ignored. “I’m not gonna change my mind,” he says, and he’s not sure he’s imagining the guy’s whine. He chuckles softly, enjoying his petty vengeance, and he runs his hand over his cock as he pictures Joshua’s elegant hands, free of the callouses of everyday life. 

Joshua always goes slower than Neku likes, though, content to only tease until he’s bored enough to try something else, and Neku speeds up out of his own impatience, his fist not nearly as quiet as he’d like. It doesn’t matter, and he tries to keep the guy in mind even as his attention fragments, how he sounds when he laughs, his hair’s gentle flow, that ever-present smile –

He comes harder than he expected to, and he laughs breathlessly, so proud of himself. “Hope you enjoyed the show,” he says, his voice sounding odd to his own ears, and his phone goes off again. _Definitely_ had an audience, and he wipes off the spunk with a tissue before grabbing his phone and flopping back onto his bed. 

“You don’t play fair,” Joshua says, but he’s happy and Neku’s happy and he’s going to keep this grin on his face all week. “Neku, you know I’m supposed to be getting work done, don’t you?”

“You liked it,” Neku says, and the guy hums agreement. “See you this weekend?”

“Mm, if I must,” and Neku can’t keep from snickering. “Be well, Neku.”

Click.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in mind for a while, but I didn't get around to writing it until [big-obnoxious-font](http://big-obnoxious-font.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr sent me a prompt for a writing meme!
> 
> 7\. “wow i did not know that was A Thing for me until right now and i’m totally fine with that but for the love of god keep doing it”  
> 9\. “you’re only allowed to sit there and watch until i tell you otherwise”
> 
> And so, companion piece to the somnophilia fic.


End file.
